


Little Darlings

by LeahR95



Category: Omega verse - Fandom, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Beta, Beta/Omega, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Underage - Freeform, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahR95/pseuds/LeahR95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegaverse has the potential for a fantastic variety of pairings. Each chapter is exploring the many relationships of various oc's. There will be Alpha on Alpha, Omega on Omega, Beta on Beta (wow boring amirite), threesomes, Omegas being dominant over Alphas... the list goes on.</p><p>Bonus: Not all of the pairings are two males. That's boring. Lets spice up this tag with some lady action.</p><p>(tags and warnings will be added as they apply)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunk Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter: An Alpha wakes up after a night of drinking to find the neighbors young Omega in his bed!

Ever since Richard realized Omegas smelled good, he's been sexually active. He didn't much care between male or female; he only cared about the sweet scent of Omega and seeing that dripping hole stretched tight around his Alpha knot. At twenty-eight years old though, he was starting to think about taking a mate and raising a family. He already had a decent if somewhat frustrating job. It paid well, but it was so stressful that the only way he could relax was either with a one night stand or a few drinks at home.

Deciding to just drink his stress away for the night, Richard didn't expect to see another person in his bed the next morning, much less a heat ridden Omega that couldn't be a day over sixteen. "Shit" was all he could manage, trying to remember what happened last night. Despite not caring much about anything besides how good an Omega smelled and looked, he knew that he generally wasn't interested in anyone more than three years older or younger than him, and he definitely had never considered putting a minor in his bed, apart from the times when he himself was a minor. 

Unfortunately the kid was woken by the outburst and turned over to look at Richard. That's when he realized the kid was the neighbors kid. Who was only fifteen. "What the hell are you doing here Craig!?"

The kid, Craig, smirked. "Is that anyway to talk to the guy you fucked silly last night?"

"This is serious Craig!" Richard exclaimed, sitting up fully and ignoring his headache. "I have a naked teenager in my bed that I don't remember putting there! I could get in serious trouble!"

"I wont tell if you wont" the Omega purred, crawling into Richards lap. Richard groaned and held the boy away from him. Sighing, Craig finally gave an explanation. "You've always got some Omega or another with you, and both my parents happened to be out of town this weekend which also happens to be my heat, and I didn't see anyone else come over here when you got home so I figured maybe I could have an Alpha help me out for once. Didn't really expect to be jumped by a drunk as soon as the door opened, but hey, it all worked out in the end."

"It did _not_ work out, you're _underage!_ "

Craig rolled his eyes and pushed Richard back onto the bed. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions, you're pretty hot for an older guy, and I really want to be fucked again, so just shut up" the boy said, kissing him. Richard was too stunned to complain. Not that he could really complain about this kiss. It was the hottest one he'd ever had. Kids these days!

He was groping Craig's ass, their bodies sliding together, tongues shoved in each others throats, before he came back to his senses. This was a fifteen year old. This was a fifteen year old Omega who was quite happily taking control in his bed. He was a twenty-eight year old Alpha, letting a fifteen year old Omega take control. His senses were quickly lost again at that last thought, and he growled and flipped them over so he was on top and shoved his cock into Craig's dripping hole, causing the younger male to gasp. "That's more like it!" he said with a grin, wrapping his legs around Richard.

"You're mine!" Richard growled out, thrusting in and out of the boy beneath him.

Craig tried to laugh, but it came out more as a series of short gasps. "Let's not settle down just yet, I don't think I'm ready for the commitment." Richard bit at Craig's collarbone to get him to shut up. Every other Omega he had been with would be a mewling mess by now but this one- "Fuck yeah, harder Richard, fuck me good, knot me deep!" this one was so much hotter than those needy, blissed out Omegas. Richard fucked him hard, leaving all sorts of bites and bruises on the teens neck, his knot already starting swell. He didn't even notice the sting in his back where Craig dug his nails into the skin. With a final thrust, Richard had his knot inside of Craig, who clenched around him in his orgasm, triggering his as well. They lay tied together, panting, cum sticky on their stomachs.

Looking up with a smirk, Craig kissed Richard. "That was much better than last night. You're a lot less clumsy when you're sober."

"Shut up." the older of the two growled, hiding his face in the teens neck. He was having an internal struggle with himself. He had just fucked a teenager, and it was amazing. He completely lost himself in the crazed fucking instead of just torturing his Omega with a slow fuck. It was also one of the few times he didn't do it doggy-style. It was also pretty hot having the slim body on top of him. Part of him was already looking forward to next time, while the rational part reminded him of something called statutory rape. Craig must have sensed his panic because he just wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled into his cheek.

"Like I said earlier, I wont tell if you wont. A good shower once your knot goes down and no one will be able to smell us on each other."

"We shouldn't do this again"

"But you want to"

"It doesn't matter what I want."

Craig looked at Richard sympathetically. "Whenever you're not working or sleeping around, you're drinking. I think that means you're really stressed, and I think _that_ means you should indulge yourself in something you want from time to time." 

Richard frowned. "What I want is a little young for me." Craig pinched him. "Ow!"

"Stop thinking about getting in trouble. We'll only do this here, and even if you do something that really pisses me off, I'm not mean or stupid enough to get revenge by telling people about us. So just relax and kiss me again"

Richard didn't feel like arguing about it anymore and gave in. He just hoped he wouldn't regret it later.


	2. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A female Alpha and a male Omega deal with parenting and decide to have another kid

_"Michael Tobias Langley!"_

The shout rang out through the house, startling a twelve year old Alpha. He felt a knot of fear curl in his belly; his mother, an another Alpha, had just used his middle name. Michael slunk into the kitchen where his mother stood over the table, upon which a letter from the school had been opened. "Would you care to explain these grades to me, Michael?" Glancing at the mail, the young Alpha winced. It wasn't a letter, but a report card, upon which where mostly D's with a couple C's. "How could you possibly get a D in gym class? Hmm? Answer me!"

All Michael could do was shrug and bite his lip. If he answered he would have to tell his mother that he had been skipping all his classes and that would only make things worse. So he stayed quiet, knowing his mother would get frustrated and just send him to his room. Sure enough, his mother sent him to his room and told him to stay there.

 

Thomas Langley heard yelling from the kitchen and flipped another page of his book. He let his Alpha be the mean parent while he was the one let his son watch TV while he was grounded. That was only when the wife wasn't home, of course.

After a few minutes, Erika Langley sat on the couch next to her Omega with a bowl of ice cream and turned the TV onto shark week.

"So what happened?" Thomas asked. Erika sighed around a mouthful of Rocky Road.

"He's getting horrible grades in all of his classes. He even has a D in gym. What kind of twelve year old Alpha has a D in gym? It's mostly participation!"

"Maybe he's not participating."

Erika frowned. "You think he's skipping?"

"Maybe." Thomas flipped another page of his book. Erika hummed thoughtfully. 

"He's not gonna talk to me. You gotta go find out what's wrong with him."

Thomas smiled and dogeared his page. "As you wish sweetheart" he said, kissing his wife on the forehead. That was how things worked when their kid got in trouble. Mom yelled and couldn't get a single answer out of Michael, they waited a few minutes, then Thomas went in with a comforting smile and easily got Michael to open up. Today was no different.

 

There was a knock on Michael's door. "Come in" he said, sitting up on his bed. He knew it was his dad since his mom never knocked.

"You're mom tells me you have some bad grades." Thomas said, closing the door behind him and sitting on the bed next to his son. "Care to tell me what's going on? Why you have such a low grade in a class that's graded mostly on participation?"

Michael looked down, taking a moment before he replied. "I've been... skipping..."

Thomas sighed. "Care to tell me why?"

Michael felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, but he forced himself not to cry. "I told another Alpha that I... that I liked him, and... and then people started calling weird and gross, and they said I wasn't a real Alpha, and I just didn't want to go back to school!" Michael couldn't hold it back anymore and started sobbing, burying his face in his fathers chest. Thomas blinked, momentarily stunned that his son liked other Alphas. He didn't care though; his own relationship with his wife was a little abnormal itself, in that Erika had been the one to get pregnant and give birth to Michael.

Thomas rubbed Michael's back and made soothing sounds. "You shouldn't listen to dumb kids. You can like who you like and there's nothing weird or gross about it. And you _are_ a real Alpha. Do you know how brave you have to be to confess to someone with same aspect as you, especially if they're the same gender?"

Michael sniffed and looked up at his dad. "How brave?"

"Very brave. And you shouldn't let what people say interfere with your schoolwork. Otherwise, how will you go to a fancy college and then be a famous businessman and make them all clean your pool?" Michael giggled at that. "Will you stop skipping class?" Michael nodded. "Good. I'll tell your mom that she shouldn't punish you, ok?" Michael nodded again, drying his eyes. Thomas smiled and left his sons room to go back to where his wife had finished her ice cream.

"Well?"

"It's sorted out. He'll start going back to school."

"Good." After a moment, Erika looked up at her husband who was just standing there with a smile. "What?"

"You know my heats coming up." Thomas said, leaning in close with a seductive smile. 

Erika grinned. "Oh really? Must have slipped in mind. What did you have in mind?"

Thomas leaned in close. "How about another kid?" Erika frowned.

"I don't wanna go through that again. One C-section was enough thanks."

"I didn't say you had to carry it." Erika's eyes lit up, imagining her Omegas belly swollen with her offspring.

"Yes" she said, getting off the couch and dragging Thomas by the wrist to the bedroom. "Yes, that's a brilliant plan let's do that." Stopping by Michael's room, Erika poked her head in. "Go to a friends house."

Michael looked up in confusion. "What?"

"Right now. Go to a friends house. Make it a sleepover."

Michael's face twisted in disgust, realizing what was about to happen. He got a bunch of things together and quickly left the house, walking a few blocks to one of the few friends who hadn't joined in the recent teasing.

 

With Michael out of the house, Thomas and Erika could be as loud as they liked. "You realize that since my heat hasn't actually started yet, the chances of pregnancy are pretty slim?" Thomas said with a smirk, taking off his shirt and helping his wife, who had already shed her shirt, with her bra.

"Yeah, but if we start now we're raising the odds of a kid by the end of your heat anyway." Thomas couldn't argue with that, so he just kissed Erika, one hand gripping her hair, another squeezing her ass. Erika's hands were busy with getting rid of Thomas's pants. Once Thomas was naked, Erika shoved him onto the bed and stood on her knees, one leg on either side of his hips. She undid the button and zipper of her jeans and slowly slid them down her thighs, exposing blue lacy panties. Since female Alphas have retractable penises, the bulge in her panties was a testament to just how turned on she was already. Thomas helped his wife finish taking her jeans and panties off before crushing body to his, tongues eagerly shoved into each others mouths and cocks brushing against each other.

After a few moments, Erika lowered a hand to probe at Thomas's entrance. It was close enough to his heat that there was some natural lubricant already, but it wasn't enough for her to feel confidant about fucking him without any preparation. Not that she was complaining. She loved playing with her husbands ass, but it wasn't often that he let her. She planned to fully enjoy this, starting with a thorough rimming.

Erika started kissing and sucking her husbands neck, fingers playing with his nipples. After a few moments of that, she let her hands rub over his sides as she took each nipple in her mouth in turn. By the time she was done with that, Thomas was whimpering mess. Smirking, she finally went lower and took her husbands cock in her mouth, sucking and licking a few times before going lower and licking all around his entrance. She stroked Thomas's cock while she licked up that sweet Omega slick, pushing her tongue inside and swirling it all around, then thrusting it in and out. Thomas was moaning, griping the sheets, and trying to thrust his hips up into Erika's palm and down onto her probing tongue at the same time.

Once Erika was satisfied, she started sucking Thomas cock again while her fingers started stretching him open further. It wasn't long before she had two in, stroking her husbands inner walls.

"Erika, I'm gonna-" Thomas started to warn his wife of his impending orgasm, and she stopped sucking, causing Thomas to groan in frustration. Just stopping that was enough to stop his orgasm from happening so soon. Erika soon had three fingers inside of him and she could tell that his orgasm was starting to build again, so she replaced those fingers with her cock.

"Good God!" she gasped, sinking fully into the warm heat of her husband, his inner walls gripping her tightly. It had been awhile since she was the one fucking him, and it was amazing, especially with the beautiful sight of her husband writhing beneath her.

"Fuck me already, Erika!" Thomas groaned, wrapping his arms and legs around his wife, crushing their bodies together, kissing her hungrily. Erika started thrusting erratically, her sensitive breasts rubbing against Thomas's chest and increasing her pleasure. It wasn't long before her knot started to swell. Gripping his hips roughly, Erika started thrusting harder and harder until her knot finally breached Thomas's entrance, causing him to cum with a shout, his passage spasming around Erika's cock as she came, bathing her husbands insides with her seed.

The couple lay panting for a while before Erika got up on shaky elbows and gave Thomas a lazy smile. "We're gonna have a lot of fun when your heat really starts."


End file.
